1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi function peripheral extracts a character image in a document image as a raster image, determines a character code and a font type corresponding to the extracted character image, and replaces the character image in the document image with a character image based on the identified character code and the identified font type.
However, when replacing the character image as mentioned, the font shape of the character image is sometime not identical completely. In such cases, the difference between the shape of the original character image and the character image based on the character code and the font type leaves a part of the original character image around the character image after the replacement. Further, in such cases, if a background image includes an object (a pattern, a figure or the like) in the document image and the character image overlaps with the object in the background image, then the difference between the shape of the original character image and the character image based on the character code and the font type leaves a gap (i.e. a blank part) in the background image around the character image after the replacement.
As mentioned, replacing a character image in a document image with a character image based on a character code and a font type determined from the original character image sometimes drops the image quality of a neighborhood of the character image.